Fiction:Great Battle of Steca
The Great Battle of Steca or simply just called the Battle of Steca, was a confrontation between Shakhak's Chompy Republic and Javek's Javekian Empire for ultimate control of Steca. Reasons for attacking Steca. The Grox Empire made an innocent empire called the Moozilla Empire go extinct and they were enslaved and manipulated by the Grox Empire. The Chompy Republic met with Moozilla refugees on Pangaea Earth and told them that their people shall be avenged. The Grox Scare... Many Chompy were afraid of the Grox Empire and it was pointless to challenge them. Shakhak, leader of the Chompy Nationalist Party saw the Chompy President as "incompentent" and needed to be replaced as the Republic was falling into decline. Through a strike, Shakhak convinced the President Rurihak to step down and install him as new President. Meeting with Groxamis, leader of the Xaresh On Aridaxx, Shakhak came across and encountered Groxamis, leader of the far-left Xaresh Nation of Steca. Groxamis told Shakhak to invade the Grox Capital of Steca and free the planet of the evil ruler Javek. Phase 1 - The infiltration of Steca. Groxamis returned to Steca, infiltrated Steca city and killed the guards. Then he called in the Chompy Republic and its two assistant empires, the Erisians and the Xorg. Javek realised that Steca is under attack and reinforced his strongholds of Stelarx and the capital itself. This is where the battle of Steca begins.... Phase 2 - Siege of Stelarx Javek sent his sons Xiromis and Kalromis to Stelarx, a secondary city under the Javekian Grox Empire. Shakhak, crafty and manipulative, swayed Xiromis to his side and removed Kalromis from Stelarx. Kalromis then fled, fearing for his life. Now the final battle awaits the Chompy. Phase 3 - The siege of Majoris - Javek's capital city Shakhak changed his strategy despite massive forces of the Grox. He decided to attack Majoris where most of the forces are. He charged through the ranks and went confronted Javek. Groxamis killed Moroxos III, son of the now dead Maraxos II and Javek's right hand Jacobus outside of Stelarx. He realised something was wrong but, he kept going... From a distance, he could see Javek and the fortress of Majoris towering before the communist and Steca belonging to the rightful owner of the world, the Xaresh. Meanwhile.... Javek, using his robotic arm, grabbed Shakhak by the waist and threw him across the Grox Platz buildings But Shakhak stood up, unharmed by what just happened. Shakhak moved to towards the throne room and stealth attacked Javek which knocked him down. Then Javek stood up and uppercut Shakhak in the jaw but Shakhak, being a Chompy, was smaller than the Grox. Then Shakhak leaped downwards and used his blade to knock Javek out. Javek wished that the Chompy were his allies and not his enemies. Javek stood up and said the words Shakhak wouldn't expect! I SURRENDER! Shakhak, victorious, asked Javek to serve him. Javek spat at the idea that he would work with an enemy that would kill him if they have the chance. Javek warned Shakhak with a cryptic message, "The reapers are coming... Be prepared little Chompy, as they will kill you and then remove a trace of your pathetic tiny empire." Javek then escaped with a Grox pod to area unknown... The Chompy's Deceit... The Chompy met up with Groxamis and made a speech. However, in the speech, Shakhak said that the Xaresh can only have Steca as a gained base. Groxamis was enraged by Shakhak's decision to keep Majoris and Stelarx. Groxamis cursed at Shakhak and shouted: Outcome This is the only time the Chompy and the CGSR work together... Javek retreats into unknown space, warning Shakhak that "The Reapers are coming!" Steca is split in half, the second time since the Haeca period... Shakhak is exiled from Steca, however, he installs a puppet government, the Gralaxas in his place...